Abbie Bishop
Abbie, a character in ''The Freshman'', ''The Sophomore'', ''The Junior'', and ''The Senior'' series, was a student at Hartfeld and a member of the Art Club. She graduated in The Senior, Chapter 15. She makes her first appearance in The Freshman, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Abbie's hair is black and curly. She has brown eyes and tan skin. Usually, she wears a necklace and a white sweater with black symbols on it. In The Sophomore, she wears a blue dress with flower prints. Personality Abbie is a nice, tactful girl. She enjoys painting, but she doesn't consider herself as an artist. Before she and Tyler got together, Abbie had never been in love or kissed anyone. That is possibly the reason why she sometimes behaves a little bit cautiously and has trouble with talking about her feelings. Chapters The Freshman Book 1 * Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University * Chapter 2: Rooftop Games * Chapter 3: The Assistant * Chapter 4: The All-Nighter * Chapter 5: Game Day * Chapter 6: Kappa House Party * Chapter 7: Rush Week * Chapter 8: On the Hunt * Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 * Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 * Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 * Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 * Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3 * Chapter 16: Last Call * Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal The Freshman: Snowed In * Chapter 1: Snowed In * Chapter 2: Snow Worries Book 2 * Chapter 1: Winter in Hartfeld * Chapter 2: Welcome Back Party * Chapter 3: Auditions * Chapter 4: Playing the Part * Chapter 5: Stage Kiss * Chapter 6: The Cast Party * Chapter 8: The Hospital * Chapter 9: Just Friends * Chapter 10: Ballot Boxing * Chapter 11: Visitors * Chapter 12: The Debate * Chapter 13: Swing Vote Sixties * Chapter 14: Inauguration Night * Chapter 15: Setting Sail Book 3 * Chapter 1: New Leaves * Chapter 2: A Place to Belong * Chapter 3: New Kid on the Block * Chapter 5: Bad Reputation * Chapter 6: A Kappa Birthday * Chapter 7: Rebel With a Cause * Chapter 10: Caught in the Middle * Chapter 11: Rock 'Roll' Hartfeld * Chapter 12: Flirting With Disaster * Chapter 14: Karma Chameleon * Chapter 15: Take a Chance on Me * Chapter 16: Never Gonna Give You Up * Chapter 17: Don't You (Forget About Me) Book 4 * Chapter 6: Hungry Like the Wolf * Chapter 7: Bad Moon Rising * Chapter 8: Stand By Me The Freshman: Game of Love * Chapter 1: May the Best Couple Win * Chapter 2: Everyone's A Winner The Freshman: Love Bites * Chapter 1: The Bite * Chapter 2: Blood Wanted The Sophomore Book 1 * Chapter 1: Semi-Charmed Life * Chapter 5: Party Up * Chapter 6: Smells Like Teen Spirit * Chapter 7: Livin' La Vida Loca * Chapter 11: Sabotage * Chapter 12: Get What You Give * Chapter 13: You Oughta Know * Chapter 14: Unbreak My Heart * Chapter 16: Baby One More Time * Chapter 17: It's The End of the World as We Know It (Mentioned) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Hanging by a Moment * Chapter 2: Everything Will be Alright * Chapter 3: Independent Woman * Chapter 5: Take a Bow * Chapter 6: Daddy Wasn't There * Chapter 7: Try Again * Chapter 8: Family Affairs * Chapter 9: Bye Bye Bye * Chapter 10: Get the Party Started * Chapter 11: Beautiful Day * Chapter 13: U Got it Bad * Chapter 15: Not Ready to Make Nice Hartfeld Horror Story * Chapter 2: I Know What You Did Last Quarter The Junior Book 1 * Chapter 1: Live While We're Young * Chapter 3: Shake it Off * Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used to Know (Determinant) * Chapter 6: Problem * Chapter 7: We Are Young * Chapter 11: Sorry * Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep * Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do The Senior The Senior * Chapter 2: Year of the Cat * Chapter 3: Atomic Punk (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Mr. Blue Sky * Chapter 6: We Are The Champions * Chapter 8: Video Killed the Radio Star * Chapter 9: Rebel Rebel * Chapter 10: Imagine * Chapter 13: London Calling * Chapter 14: Come And Get Your Love * Chapter 15: Changes Relationships Your Character Abbie is friendly towards Your Character and welcomes her with open arms during their first interaction in Chapter 1. Kaitlyn Abbie and Kaitlyn are usually shown to be good friends since the beginning. In Book 3, Abbie does not like how Kaitlyn is ignoring her friends, and hanging out with her new bandmates instead. After Kaitlyn apologizes, she and Abbie make up by the last few chapters. In The Sophomore, Book 1, when Tyler and Abbie's relationship goes downhill, Abbie ends up moving into Kaitlyn's room, much to Kaitlyn's dismay. In The Senior, Chapter 4, Abbie tells Kaitlyn in their girls night with Your Character that she has always seen her as a cross between Joan Jett, David Bowie, and either Tegan or Sara (who she can never remember who is who). Her Family Abbie has a younger sister. In Book 1, it's mentioned that she just started high school and is having difficulties with her classmates. Abbie cares very much about her, so she wanted to fly to her sister immediately, but her parents wouldn't pay it. Tyler "I mean, I think we both had a lot of learning to do... But he's sweet and smart and funny, and he cares about me, and... Well... I think I... love him." ''- Abbie about Tyler in [[The Freshman, Book 2|''Book 2]], Chapter 15. In Book 1, Tyler developed strong feelings for Abbie. She later begins to return his feelings but both are unsure of how to initiate anything, with a number of misunderstandings and Leila's flirtations complicating the situation. If Your Character supports them, Tyler and Abbie will go to the formal together. In Book 2, they are an official couple and things seem to go pretty well. They share the same love for The Crown & The Flame series. In Chapter 15, they declare their love for each other and tell you that they want to do a cosplay together at PixelCon. In The Sophomore, Book 1, it is shown that they have moved in together. In Chapter 6, she starts to appear to be frustrated with Tyler when Tyler shows affection towards her. By Chapter 13, their relationship seems to be more strained. Abbie ends up venting to Your Character about her relationship with Tyler and tells her that he never gives her any time to herself. Abbie also seems annoyed by his friendship with Sebastian. As of Chapter 14, they are taking a break from each other and Abbie is crashing on your couch to avoid him. In Book 2, Chapter 7, your character brought Tyler to the house to get them both talk and fix their relationship. Leila At first, Leila acts hostile towards Abbie due to the fact that she likes Tyler, too. Gallery Other Looks |-|The Freshman= Abbie.jpg|Freshman outfit Abbie2.jpg|Party outfit Abbie Spring Dance.png|Spring fling outfit |-|The Sophomore= Abbie Sophomore.png|Sophomore Look Abbie Halloween.png|Halloween costume |-|The Senior= Abbie Graduation.png|Graduation Miscellaneous TS Book2 .png|Abbie on the cover of The Sophomore, Book 2 HowAbbieseesKaitlynn.png|Abbie talking about the musical influences she sees in Kaitlyn GoingtomissZignowthatTFSeriesisover.png|Gonna miss Zig & the rest of TF Gang Trivia * In The Freshman, Book 2, it is revealed that she is a huge fan of the show BattleBots and watched it every day in her childhood. * Rachel calls Abbie the alpha in her relationship with Tyler in The Freshman, Book 3, Chapter 5, after Natasha and Rachel teased him and Abbie tried to intervene. Abbie reacts negatively to this comment. * She is a fan of the series The Crown & The Flame, primarily rooting for Kenna and Dom, but becomes increasingly fond of pairing Kenna with Raydan as the series progresses. * In Helen Twombly's story in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story, she is renamed Allie. * She bears a strong resemblance to actress Nathalie Emmanuel (https://gameofthrones.fandom.com/wiki/Nathalie_Emmanuel), who is best known for playing Missandei on Game of Thrones. * She is on the cover of The Sophomore, Book 2. * In Chapter 9 of The Sophomore, Book 2, she decided to major in art. * In The Senior, Chapter 6, her last name was revealed to be Bishop. * In The Senior, Chapter 15, she receives a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree with a major in Studio Art as well as a Bachelor of Arts degree in Gender Studies. * The name Abbie is of Hebrew origin, which means "Joy of the father". It's a short version of the name Abigail. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Freshman' Characters Category:Students Category:Nerds Category:'The Sophomore' Characters Category:'The Junior' Characters Category:'The Senior' Characters Category:Hartfeld University students Category:Playing Cupid